Cinderfinder
by HiguraSHi18990
Summary: In the kingdom of Japan, King and Queen Asami decide to throw a ball for their son, Ryu to find someone special. In the neighboring kingdom of China, Takaba Akihito lived in the kings castle, but was hated by most of the servants for just being him. As these two meet, will love bloom and leave us with a "happily ever after" or will Asami be left alone when the clock strikes 12?
1. Chapter 1

_**Cinderfinder**_

**Ok guess wht people... marchin season almost over, one more week! Which means more time to goof off and...**

**wait for it...**

**To write!**

**Ok so I read a few cinderella fics involving some of my fav. couples but I haven't seen one for viewfinder. So, I thought, "Why don't I write one?" and , here u got this shit...**

**Ok so Disclaimer; I don't own this piece of art called Finder, I would have Aki giving birth to a cute Asami Jr. by now if I did :3**

**WARNING! this fic will contain yaoi (guyXguy but if ur on the finder section u probably already know that) and will also contain OC's (u will hate most ,I think), OOC, fluffy cute scenes, a little hating on me for being mean to Aki at times, and mentions of m-preg but none in this fic (if things go good might do sequel but well see when we get there) oh and spelling and grammer errors (I check over my own work)**

**Well hope u enjoy...**

Chapter 1: Intro

Once upon a time there was a kingdom, known by many names, but mostly called by Japan.

"Oh, nice way to open up a fantasy based story. 'Once upon a time', yeah golden."

Me: "Shut up Ayame and let me continue!

Ayame:" Well, aren't you going to introduce me first before getting started, hmmm?"

Me: "Ugh! Fine, okay everyone meet my OC, Ayame. She doesn't have a last name, since I can't think of one, and she will feature in all my stories. You'll love her, but she's annoying as hell."

Ayame:" I resent that!"

Me:" I don't care, now shut up and let me continue!"

Ayame: *pouts but stays quiet*

Now, Japan was a peaceful land, who had no enemies. The kingdom allied themselves with the neighboring lands , bring peace to all. Each kingdom was ruled by their own king and queen. Japan's neighboring kingdom, known as China, was ruled by a strong, but kind ruler named Yoh. He ruled his land with kindness. Ever since his wife passed away due to an illness, he raises their only son and heir Tao by himself.

Japan itself was ruled by the Asami family, a powerful family who ruled over the land for generations. The people of Japan loved their King and Queen, who, unlike other rulers, treat each person with respect, no matter their financial background. They adored their prince, Asami Ryuichi, who, like his father, was strong in every way and would grow to be a great ruler.

For now, 5 year old Asami would enjoy his childhood before having to prepare to rule a kingdom. Even if he was a serious child.

In China, while Asami was five, another child, just a few months old, was being held protectivly by his mother. The Takaba's resided in Japan before their son, Akihito, was born. However, there were still a few sick souls in the lands. The Takaba's were kidnapped, and put up for action to be sold to whoever and whatever the buyer wishes to do. Knowing the danger, and risk of being separated, they ran away.

For days they ran, almost getting caught on occasions and trying to figure out where they were, since everyone didn't speak Japanese. On the fourth day, a guard from Yoh's castle spotted the runaways on his daily patrols around the castle. After hearing their story, thankfully the man spoke Japanese, he brought them to his King.

Yoh was always a kind man, and finding out people were being kidnapped and sold on his lands did not go unpunished. With the help of the Takaba's, the men involved in the "slave trade" were found and dealt with, all men and woman let free in the process. During that time, King Yoh allowed Mr and Mrs Takaba to stay at his castle, where their son Takaba Akihiko was born. After their son's birth, the King assisted the Takaba's in starting a life in China, allowing them to live in the castle as they looked for work and a home.

In the end, the small family moved into a small house over a bakery, that took over after the owner passed away. She had a tooth for cooking and her sweets became loved around the kingdom. Her husband used his vision of the world and good eyes to make money. With the new invension of the camera, he took beautiful pictures of the land, and was hired many times to special occasions to capture the moments. **(Note: this is gonna take place as if in the earlier years so no technology like cells or internet or tv only the simple machines they had back then)**

Although, they had enough to move into a much bigger home, they continued to stay in the cozy bakery home. Wealth was of no importance to them, and that is what King Yoh liked about them. It was their kind personalities that made him keep in touch with the Takabas. Even his wife, as she was still alive at the time, came with him on occasion, becoming good friends with the young mother, in the process.

All was well for years, that is, until everything went wrong. The king was on his way to the bakery to pick up sweets for his pregnant, and craving wife. As he walked through the village he was greeted with many "Hello my king"s and "Good evening my lord"s. From the distance, he heard screaming. At first he thought it was his imagination, but seeing the confused looks of his people made it clear it was real. Running, with his men and a few village men at his tail, the king ran to the town square, where he was faced with a burning building, the same he was on his way to.

Picking his pace up, he looks around and spots a small crowd of people a few yards away from the building. Making his way, the people step back, allowing him a glimps of an ash covered , unconsious 7 year old Aki.

"Akihito?" Yoh whispered quietly as he knelt down and lightly slapped the boys cheek.

Aki stirred slightly, but didn't wake up.

As the people looked for the boy's parents, the building finally collapses under the presure of the fire.

Akihito's parents didn't make it out of the fire. The king took Aki in, as the boy had no other family. The king and queen always loved Akihito as a son, and did not mind having someone as sweet, energetic, and smart around their soon to be born son.

Akihito did not let the new development change him. He still visited the village , talking to everyone and becoming loved by all. In the castle, he did chores and some tasks of the servants and maids were to do, no matter how much his new "parents" protested. He went as far as to learn how to cook, as he visited the cook, Takato, to talk often.

In the castle Aki was not loved by all. The maids and servants became jealous of Aki, for his beauty, personality, the attention the king and queen gave him, and for him being "special". Akihito never complained, even if the king or queen asked, he never complained. His only true friends, after the poor queen passed and the bullying became worse, were the king, Tao, the chef Takato, and a servant and maid Kao and Ayame.

As Asami started to learn the way to rule a kingsom, while Aki learned to hide his hurt from the king and his enemies, both were oblivious of the part each would play in their futures.

**Ok so bad beginning ok but give it a chance people. I have so many ideas for this fic but have to work on building up to them. Man, I'm hungry right now, wht should I eat? Oh, that could wait, but seriously it'll get better I just wanted to make this Chapter fast to give out the setting and how the characters got their lives. And don't worry I'll explain wht I mean by "special" but most I think can guess.**

**Well, tell me what u guys think!**

**Ayame: Horrible...**

**Me: -_-...**

**Just review...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ayame: ...**_

_**I'm sorry but my ass busy! I'll try to squeeze in two more chapters for this story. Oh and thanks to those who pointed out my mistake in the last Chapter, I'll fix it soon and yeah me dumb I didn't know, got wrongly informed my bad, go suck one...**_

_**But seriously my schedule is clearing up, meaning more rest for me, less tired, and more time to write and check over my MANY mistakes.**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Disclaimer; Ok if I owned shit I would have Asami and Aki standing under sakura trees in full bloom, Aki in a white dress and Asami in his usual suit, slipping on a ring that is engraved with the words, "My kitten, to the end of the abyss..." So no I don't own Finder...**_

_**Warning: cursing, Aki haters (not u guys, my characters), my ramblings, made up things, and mention of m-preg**_

_**P.S. This is not going to be exactly based on Cinderella, its like my twist on it but you'll see the similarities soon. Oh and I did research on a few things and hair dye is old, like a 106 years old. So, it works for my story, sorta, idk it's a fanfic! Made up!Go along with it.**_

_**Chapter 2: The Invitation**_

The hallways were quiet, as they are every morning when the day begins and a new start awaits the peaceful villagers. In the castle that looks over the small village as a protector, a boy, now grown to be a fine young man, walks down the large halls. In one hand he holds a tray, sitting on top a tea set for one, while the other hand balanced a similar tray, only on top were various sweets.

As he reached the large wooden doors, he politely knocked twice, waiting for a reply patiently.

"Enter," came from a voice within the room.

As told to do so, he entered. Closing the door behind himself, the boy replied, "Yoh-sama, I have brought you your morning tea sir."

King Yoh of China looked up from his paper work to stare at the boy he saw as a son.

"Akihito, what have I told you? You needn't be so formal with me. Also, did I not ask a servant to bring me tea. Why do you insist on working in your own home? I do not ask such thing of you," the king complained softly.

Aki set the two trays infront of the king, who had been doing work on his desk. As he poured a cup of tea for the king, he responds with, "I am sorry You-sama, but isn't this the proper way to talk to one higher then myself? I do not mind doing work, it is the least I can do to repay you for all you have done for me already. And yes, you did ask a servant , but they politely appointed me to take over for them."

"Politely appointed? It is their work not yours. Who was it that thinks he or she has the authority to boss my own son around?" asked the king.

Akihito set the tea down infront of his "father". He did not want the servant to get in trouble for something he was willing to do. The woman wasn't that nice either, forcing the two trays into his hands while she went to have breakfast with the other servants. Not that Aki minded, but a "please" and "thank you" would have been nice.

"Do not concern yourself your highness. I willingly accepted the task." came Aki's half lie. He had always been a terrible lier, this time no different.

"Oh, and what words did this servant of mine use to ask?" asked the king with a raised brow.

Takaba sighed, there was no point in lying to the king."Something along the lines of, 'You, take this for the king, you can afford to eat later. Off with you brat.' if you must know."

He watched as the kings face turned from an expression of anger, followed by confusiom, then finally annoyance. "Takaba, why do you let them walk all over you? Your heart is to big for your own good. Why do you not come to me about it?" sighed out the king.

"I do not want to be a burden, otousan. I do not mind doing work and they have stopped calling me names , except for brat, but I do not mind," Aki quickly said.

The two had a stare down, ending with Yoh crossing his arms and slumping down into his chair. "Just...tell me if they go to far. Remember, I am always here for you, you needn't be afriad to speak up for yourself," the king inhaled, then let it out in a long sigh as he straightened up to finish his work.

Akihito couldn't help but smile, reaching out to squeeze his father's arm before turning to leave. As he was about to exit, he said over his shoulders," Thank you, I'll remember, I promise," with that walked out.

**(Line break! "Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? Do you feel better now? She falls to the ground...Face down in the dirt, she says this doesn't hurt...", ok ok I love that song way to much :3)**

As Akihiko made his way to the kitchen to eat his breakfast with his good friends, he passed servants and maids who have already eaten. Like always, as he walked by he could feel their hate filled glares. He was used to it by now. They were just jealous, jealous of him. Sometimes he couldn't believe it. To him, he was just like them, he treated them all with respect and would try to befriend them multiple times, but nothing would work. Their hate and jealousy had grown to strong over the years for him to overcome.

Akihito always new he was beautiful, but he never would brag to anyone. With his hazel eyes that shined in any light, always filled with a fire no one could explain. The soft, sun kissed skin complemented his eyes and his slim figure making him stand out to all. His hair, a light silver, that sparkled in the light, was now a plain blond. Although not as pretty as his natural hair color, anything on Takaba looked good.

He would have kept his hair, if it wasn't for the castle staff. He never wore his hair down, afraid that it would get dirty during his "chores", so it was always hidden in a bun under a blue bandana. The others didn't even know what his hair looked like, except for those few friends he made, but all were sure it was as beautiful as the person. Feeling their anger rise, the staff came up with an idea. They were clever, telling him the strange liquid helped make hair more beautiful, that he should use it just before he went to bed that night. When he awoken he was met with the sight of a blond him, erupting a scream from within himself. How was he supposed to know the liquid was a new invention, hair dye, that changed hair color. To say the king was mad was an understatement, he looked ready to explode when he saw his adopted son. He did, in fact , explode when they found that the dye would not come off of the boy's head. It took a whole hour of begging, from both staff and Aki, to not fire or punish the insolant staff. Although, a part of Aki wanted to see them punished, for everything over the passed ten years since he moved in. Alas, he was raised better then to seek out revenge, and just excepted his new look and went back to his normal routine.

Aki was loved by many, angering the castle occupants more. With his kind hearted, energetic, and stand out personality, one would wonder how anyone can be cruel to such a sweet boy. He was loved in the village, always getting at least five "Hello"s whenever he went to visit. It didnt help that, due to him being a bearer, he was known all round the village since birth.

Bearers were rare humans, to put it simple, they were males who could bear children. Bearers were of the most beautiful humans, and the rarests to find. In total, there were only around fifteen bearers in all the kingdoms, Aki being the only of three in China and the most beautiful of the fifteen. Princes have come to the castle, requesting Takaba to marry them. He refused every courting attempt, the princes either being shallow or plain selfish. There was one who did not even ask for Akihito's opinion and came strolling into the castle compounds without a warning. When Aki was in his presents he had the gull to _order _him to go pack his bags and be back in a few minutes, that his wife was to live with him not in another man's castle. Let's just say that the prince went home with a few bruises, and his father had a lot of apologizing to do for Yoh on behalf of his son.

Bearers are told apart at birth. They looked just like any other person, but are told apart by their beauty and a special birth mark on their body. Every bearer has his own mark, Takaba's being a pentagram, the circle holding the star looked much like a sun with the multiple triangles surrounding it. On the left side of the whole image , a cresent moon lay. A mark can be used to tell a lot about a bearer. Aki's mark is unique, just like his person. He is unlike most bearers, who brag about themselves and show off, much to his disgust.

Akihito shook his head to be rid of his musings as he entered the kitchen. Takato had just finished making the last batch of eggs and sausages, coupled by a stack of bread from the market. Kou and Ayame were having their own conversation until he walked in.

"How do you do Aki-chan?" asked Ayame with her friendly smile.

Aki gave a slight shrug , sliding into a chair as Takato placed a plate of food for him. This was the best part of the boys day. Being with his friends, talking to those who cared for him before doing the jobs the lazy staff neglected or did not do a good job on. It was infuriating, but someone had to do it, if not the castle would be in rui-

Akihito: "Does anyone else hear that?"

Ayame:" It's just the narrator, you get used to the annoying voice."

Takato:" I must say, there isn't much going on here."

Kou: "Stalker..."

Me: "Shut up and go back to the scene!"

**(...Nothing to say...)**

"Ok brat, you have to dust the stair case, clean the attic, prepare lunch, since Takato will be at the market later, and wash the clothes," listed a maid.

"Do not forget to trim the garden, clean and feed the animals, and spend time with young master," added another maid.

With that, they left Aki to do what would have been their work. They made a system out of it. Everyday, two will give Aki their work to do,while they gain a day off. The king had no idea this is what his son meant by a few chores, but Akihito did not mind at all. He did not wish to become spoiled, with his new found life of luxury. His parents worked when they were alive to give him all that was needed to be happy. What would they think if he sat around in a castle doing nothing? It wasn't like him to sit around anyway.

Making his way to the back of the castle, Takaba could see the stable come into view. He grabbed two buckets of water from the well ,posted a few feet away from the animals, to use to wash the horses. Placing the buckets aside, he took a brush and started taming the wild manes. Each horse whined to get his attention, where one whine stopped when Aki turned to brush them more whines arrupted.

"This is going to take awhile," sighed out Aki. He loved the horses, he did, but their love to have his full attention was tiring to say the least.

When our young bearer finished with the horses he made his way back to the castle. It was time to sweep the stair case, then it would be time for lunch.

Aki whipped sweat off of his forehead as he swept the large staircase from top to bottom. His outfit consisted of an old worn out pair of pants with a stained white shirt. His father gives Aki money all the time, for anything his son might need. But, being as stubborn as his late father, he never used it to buy himself new clothes. They would get ruined either way from all the work he does. So, his wardrobe was not much, even less then the regular servants. What a pity.

Akihito: "Excuse me, but that seemed like an insult."

Me: "Stop talking to me you idiots!"

...

As our young bearer finished preparing the days' lunch, consisting of a meat soup with freshly baked bread left in the oven by Takato before his weekly shopping at the market, there was a loud clanging sound echoing throughout the halls. Someone was let into the castle gates and was knocking on the door.

_"Now who could that be?" _thought Aki to himself as he wiped any access soup off his hands.

He made his way to the front door. Grabbing the "U" shaped iron handle, the door was pulled open to reveal a messenger. The man was dressed in fine robes, obviously sent by an upper class him, there stood a horse and carrage for transportation. Both the carrage and front left of the mans shirt had a strange marking that seemed familiar, but Akihito couldn't quite remember.

"Hello, may I ask what is your buisness here?" asked Aki politley.

The man tugged at his robes, reaching an arm under to retrieve a scroll he had not noticed. The man spoke, his tone sounding as if he had already said the same thing hundreds of times, and he might have." I am the messanger for King and Queen Asami of the kingdom of Japan," started the man,"I have come with a message for all rulers to inform their people on their own you have a good day," the man finished, giving a bow then turning to head to who knows where.

Aki stared out as the man rode away. The symbol was of the Japanese kingdom, that was where he had seen it before. Takaba turned with his heel to quickly inform his father of the news. If a message was sent personally that meant it was urgent matters.

Aki quickly knocked on his father's studies, opening when a "come in" was yelled. His father looked up with a puzzled expression, as Aki would never randomly come into his study in the middle of the day."A message from Japan has arrived father," stated Aki answering the silent question, handing the scroll to his father.

King Yoh took the scroll, taking off the red ribbon tied around the parchment to examine it. Seeing the slowly widening eyes and surprised look on his father's face, Takaba couldn't help but wonder what is written, but as taught, he would not ask the king, it is not his buisness either way.

"Son, go gather the castle residence to the dining hall, if you will," more asked his father then stated, something Aki always loved of his adoptive parent.

"Of course," he answers, hurrying to perform his task.

Yoh glanced at all his castle staff as he took his seat at the head of the table. His 10 year old son, Tao , sat to his right, while Takaba took his seat to the left of him. The rest of the castle was standing respectfully around the table, each staring at their king awaiting him to begin.

"For those who do not already know, there was a message sent by the neighboring kingdom of Japan. The message stated," the king stopped and watched as his eldest son unrolled the scroll and began reading.

_"We, King and Queen Asami from the Japanese Kingdom, here by invite all unattached citizens to the ball of Asami Ryuichi, the heir to our thrown._

_This event will be of a weeks worth of time, starting the day of the morrow to seven nights ending the same night of the next week. __**(Aka starting tomorrow and ending next week on the same day as it starts, so if it started Friday then it will end next Friday, get it?)**_

_The event will take place at the castle grounds, where the prince will look for his future wife. Male and female are welcomed, and will be presented to the prince on the first day of the ball.__Those who reside far from Japan or do not wish to travel back and forth are welcome to the guest wings of the castle. _

_Those who do not show for the first night may not any night after._

_If any guest are to cause trouble, consequences will be taken upon said guest._

_May all be able to attend."_

Takaba finished, setting the paper down.

All eyes were wide, the room filling with hushed whispers as the news sank in. The prince is looking for one to wed. It could be any of their chances to live a life full of riches, no work, and ordering others around instead of taking demands. A chance to outshine that- _thing_ the King called a son, the little bearer brat.

All noise stopped as soon as the king raised a hand, indicating silence. He then began, "I can understand your excitement. I will order the village messengers to send word to all of the kingdom. We will be attending as well. Tomorrow, whoever is unwed or not courting a person of interest, shall finish the needed jobs for the day then may dress for the ball. We are not far from Japan, so do not pack any belongings, we will be going by horse back and forth," explained the King, " I will let my workers indulge in this little event, as everyone is invited. Those who do not wish to go may stay. If there is no questions, you are all dismissed."

There was a united bow and "Hai" by the servants before they departed. Many turned quickly to hide their scowls as they saw the excited face of the bearer. He could ruin their chances with the prince! They had to make certain he will not attend the ball.

But, how was the question, and a good one at that? Thinking back to the King's words, many of the servants, all seeming to have come up with the same conclusion, let an ominous smirk to take over their rough features. They'll make sure the brat doesn't get anywhere near the prince.

Oh, how fun tomorrow will be for the staff!

And how amazing for the young child...

**Yup, that's it. I wanted to leave it off there, mostly cause if I went further id have to go into a few things I wanted to save for the third forth Chapter. But, no worries the next Chapter will be MUCH longer then this one, I'm sure of it. **

**And u notice me fixing the name mistake thing, yeah thanks for the warning, did not know, haha.**

**Ayame: "Idiot..."**

**-_-...**

**...Well, hoped u liked it. Oh, and for my story Aki will have silver hair, idk y in some covers he has brown and then silver. Oh, do any of u guys know Asami's parents names? Do they mention it in the manga? If so, or if u have and suggestions please feel free to leave it in a review or PM me, cause I seriously got no idea. (Would it be weird if Asami's dad was also named Ryuichi?)**

**Idk I'm a lost child...**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy people! Thank you so much for the reviews and great responses to the fanfic! I didn't think it would get that much attention (or any) so fast. Well, anything is possible on the internet. I hope I'm not boring you guys, but I want to explain everything first then move on to the big part of the story. So, no ball in this chappy, but next one yes. Gosh, this story is going to be longer then I thought. Oh well, maybe I can reach my goal of 50 reviews by the end of it *wink wink, nudge nudge, review*.**

**On with the fanfic!**

**Ayame: "FINALLY! I was just about to leave..."**

**...I don't like you sometimes... (note: fyi Ayame is like my imaginary friend/evil and/or nice twin I never had. Well idk if evil cause I'm considered... dark among my friends :3)**

**Ayame: "Oh, please. Compared to me your a puppy! Not as cute though..."**

**... -,-**

**Disclaimer: Is Aki having morning sickness, food cravings, and a 5 month pregnant belly? No? Then no I do not own the art that is Viewfinder. I only own Ayame,**

**Ayame: "No she doesn't!"**

**any other OC's, and the plot.**

**Warning: cursing (maybe), my rants, maid hating,mentions of m-preg,and blah blah blah...**

**Chapter 3: Getting Ready and Fairy-God Fathers**

_The Evening Before: In the Kingdom of Japan_

The young man sat on a red velvet cushion in one of the many, many rooms in the castle. With jet black hair and golden eyes, eyes that only the Asami family has ever had for generations, made the young prince a sight to see. The aura of power and confidence surrounded him, only added to the overall princely manner that every ruler must have.

He was lounging in his private library, when a knock was heard. Turning his head towards the wooden door, he called a simple, "Enter".

One of the most loyal of his personal servants, Kirishima, walked in, giving a low bow before addressing the prince. "Young master, the King and Queen wish for your presence in the throne room," he stated in his usual formal tone.

"Hn," was the reply, as said prince got up.

Walking along the enormous halls, followed closely behind by Kirishima, passing eggshell colored walls, holding paintings of past kings to the right and queens on the left. Passing the lords' and ladys' bed chamber, then his own, he came upon a set of large doors reaching up to the high ceiling. Two guards outside bowed and allowed both men passage.

The throne room was the forth largest room in the whole castle, being the library, ball room, the royal couples' bed chamber, then throne room, in that order. The walls were a pale yellow, with windows adorning the highest parts. A red carpet was set dead center, leading up to the two chairs on top of a small set of stairs. The highest one was to the left, the king occupying it at the moment, while the queen was seated in the slightly smaller chair.

Asami approached his parents, standing now infront of them, he greets, "Hello, mother, father. I was informed that you requested my presence".

His father chuckled, his deep voice booming throughout the room, "Ah, Ryuichi, always straight to the point," he smiled as he heard his wife snicker. His son was so serious sometimes, it was amusing to make fun of. "Well, as you know, most princes your age are already married, some with children!"

At the age of only 22, Asami Ryuichi is a well known and respected prince. Many kingdoms have offered their princesses for marriage with the man, but were always turned down. The king and queen of Japan would not pick a bride for their son. Their own marriage was questioned, as the queen was just a maid, who the king fell in love with at the sight. Knowing all the troubles that they had overcome, Asami was allowed to wed whomever he sees fit. Ryuichi, though young, was a very intellectual prince. He could see through the sweet, innocent masks of those women who came seeking him. They were whores, all of them, wanting nothing more then the title and riches that would come with a marriage between the Japanese ruler. He did not wish to wed a spoiled girl who, most likely, could barely count the amount of money she takes from her daddy a day.

The queen decided to step in when she saw the look on her sons' face, "My son, do not stress over this. As we have stated countless of times, you will be allowed to wed any of your choosing. However, you seem to lack the interest of a bride all together. So, your father and I have come up with a solution," she paused, noting the questioning stare her son was giving.

"To assist you in finding a bride, we will host a ball," explained the king," All are invited, men and woman, of all the kingdoms. They will present themselves to you. This will go on for a week. By that time you must have found at least one person of interest. We are not pressuring you, Ryuichi. We want nothing more then to see you happy. However, we will not live forever and when you take the throne, we want you to lead this kingdom with a queen at your side. Do you agree?" the king asked.

Asami stared at his parents in silence. A few moments later, he gave a slight nod, "... Yes..."

Both smiled, the king giving his son a proud look before dismissing him, "Good, preparations have been made already. Tomorrow is the first night, so be prepared. You may leave". With that, Asami turned on his heel, moving out with Kirishima still silently following.

_"What will befall of me now?" _Asami thought, as he walked back to his study, mind on the news given to him.

_Present day: Chinese Kingdom_

"Akihito! Come help me with my dress!"

"Go clean out the horse stalls, brat!"

"Hurry up! Must you keep me waiting? You need to prepare the carriages!"

Aki looked around, trying to figure out what to do. The moment he woke up, he was thrown job after job by the many servants of the household. He had been planning on taking a day off, to be able to fix up something for the ball, but the staff had other plans.

Oh yes, this was their plan. To pile the brat up with all the work they were expected to have done before they set off to the castle. The ones who were not going, either not interested, married, or courting, were taking pity of poor Akihito. The older, more wise members of the staff, though they did not show it, cared for the kind lad. It was the small group of them verses the much larger, younger staff members. They didn't have the courage to step up and speak up. However, they could lift a large weight off of the childs' shoulders by assisting in the work load.

As Aki was running past the kitchen to get to the horse stalls, an arm grabbed him from the door. Once pulled in and seated, he looked up to his captors, being none other then Takato, Kou, and Ayame. The small maid was the first to break the silence, "What are you doing Akihito? Shouldn't you be preparing for the ball?" her calm tone unnerved him.

"Should I?" he replied.

"Akihito!" exclaimed Kou," Why are you doing this to yourself? You are letting them walk all over you, allowing them to boss you around. By the time you finish, there won't be enough time to get yourself ready!"

"I- I'll have time, don't worry about me. I can get it all done soon and then I'll find something decent to wear," Aki said quietly. The others were going to retort, but a yelled command stopped them. "I have to go..." Aki ran out to finish his previous job.

The three friends stood silently in the kitchen staring at the door Aki had just ran through. They had no idea how to help their dear friend. He was always taken advantage of, it was starting to tire the grou-

Ayame: "Would you shut up already!"

0.o...

Takato: "Ayame! Don't take out your anger on Higurashi! She did nothing! She has a point, we need to help Aki-chan in any way we can!"

Ayame: "Well, what do you have in mind then?"

Kou: "I might have something..."

**(Short time skip! Dadum...dadum,dadum dadum dadum dada daduuuummm dadadadum)**

Takaba fell onto his bed. He FINALLY finished all the tasks the castle staff had given him. Though, he was very saddened. Just like his friends had said, he did not have time to fix up an old outfit of his. They were due to leave, as it was almost noon, the time the king had said to be ready. Even if he could work fast, he was to exhausted by the many chores taken on in one go, he'd only mess it up. Turning his head the other way, Akihito's eyes widened as he spotted something on his chair.

"Is everone present?" asked the king. He stared into the jumble of servants, men and women, dressed up in their finest clothing. In total, there were about 10 going, as most of his staff were elderly or coupled. His son, Tao, was still young, but would be attending at his side. He looked into the small crowd to spot any sign of his other son.

"Maybe he's just finishing up?" suggested his son. They had to leave very soon, if not, they risk arriving late. As if hearing his inner torment, Aki appeard at the top of the staircase.

It was fit to say all eyes popped when they layed on Aki. At the top of the stairs, Akihito stood, with his now blond hair out, falling to the middle of his neck, the choppy bangs giving him a unique look. Covering the boys body was a light pink dress, reaching a few inches under the knee. The middle, showing off his slim waist, was a white band tied into a bow at the back. Around the long neck was a pearl necklace.

Dresses were comingly, and only, worn by women. However, bearers are different. They commonly wore women clothing, mostly for fancy events or if they feel comfortable in them. Aki has few dresses, as he does not enjoy the stares he recieves. Only a small number of occasions had anyone seen Takaba wearing a dress, inlcuding now.

Smile on, Takaba made his way downstairs, practically running. When he reached the bottom, he gave his father a big hug, "Otousan! Look! Someone had found me a dress!" to empathize, he gave a small spin to his father. No one saw, but three people were standing at the top of the staircase watching the whole scene.

King Yoh smiled softly at his elder son, seeing him so excited. He was about to announce their departure, when a servant lost their temper, "What! This can't be! Why is IT going!?"

"My king! That dress is much to dull and poor to go to such an event!" yelled another.

"Those pearls look familiar! They are mine that I threw away not long ago!" a fairly large girl accused as she tore off the necklaces from the boy. Beads flew in all directions as Aki could only stare in shock as another hand came from behind to snap the dress strap that had been stitched back together, leaving the dress to slide off his one shoulder. They were all yelling now, reaching for pieces to snatch off the plain dress.

"Enough!" came the kings booming voice as all movement stopped, they had forgotten he was there! "What do you think you are doing to my son! How dare any of you lay a single finger on him? Punishment will come!" Yoh yelled. He turned to look at his elder son, seeing him standing with the once finished dress now in tatters and his son on the verge of tears broke his heart. "Akihito," he started softly, "We can go to the market and buy you a new dress, we will all wait. You can wear one of my wifes dresses if you'd like. They would look stunning on you," Yoh kept all of his late wifes dresses, as a reminder. He had always wanted Aki to wear them, as him and his wife were so much alike, but his son would always refuse.

Although tempted, Aki shook his head giving his father a sad smile, "Its okay. Just, go without me. I will be fine here in the castle," he said, trying not to let the tears fall.

"But-"

"No, don't. Please father, I want you to have a wonderful time. Tell me all about it when you return," he cut his father's protests.

Tao, who had been silent the whole time, spoke up, "Are you sure niichan? We can always wait".

Takaba looked done to his little brother, managing to give a small smile, "I am sure. Go have fun, Tao".

Reluctantly, the king motioned for the group to leave. The smug looks on the faces of the servants was quickly wiped off when, once outside, the king turned to face them. The anger was true in his eyes as he adresses the group, "Do not think this will be forgotten. You WILL be punished for what has just transpired. I will talk to Akihito when we return, to see what else has been accuring behind my back. Enjoy the week, it might be the last time you step foot in a castle," he turned heading to his and his sons carriage. There were three, the largest for the king, while the group split the other two. To say they were scared is an understatement. With pale faces, they made their way to a carriage.

Inside the carriage the king let out a sigh. His son was so excited to go to the ball. Who new his staff would to such a thing. After that he did not want to leave Aki alone with the staff, so forbidding them to go was a no and Aki wouldn't let him stay behind no matter what. Now, Akihito would be alone in the castle missing out on all the festivities all because of his blindness.

"Do not blame yourself young king, it is not you to blame, but those ignorant workers," said a smooth, calming voice. Jumping a bit in his seat, Yoh turned to look into the most beautiful dark eyes he had ever seen.

"...Who...?" he said aloud as if under a spell.

"Do not ask who I am. All will be explained. But first, you must promise me to assist your son once at the ball. Let none of the your staff members near him, as they could ruin everything," explained the person.

"But, my son will not be attending," replied the king.

The being gave a sneaky grin, "We will see," and vanished.

Silence took over the carriage, only the sound of the horses hooves hitting the ground heard. Then, once again the prince decided to break it, "What a very beautiful man, was he not father?"

The king took a moment to reply, still eyeing the spot the man had just occupied, "Yes, very beautiful indeed..."

**(Line break! Ok pretty sure you all can guess who that was...)**

Inside the castle Akihito still stood in the same spot. He could not move. His chance to go to a ball, to see the land his parents had resided in before the incident, and meet a prince of Japan , was taken away like that. Why? Why did they hate him so? What had he done to deserve such hatred? He could distantly hear footsteps from behind.

"Akihito?" Ayame started slowly.

"..."

"Are you alright?" asked Takato, but got no response.

"Takaba? Please, talk to u-" Kou had put a hand on the boys' shoulder. It was roughly jerked off, as Akihito turned to run passed them.

He could hear the calls of his name from behind, but payed no heed. It was to much. The hate filled acts he had taken head on over the years had finally gotten to him. He had tried so hard to be a good person, much like the parents taken from him so fast. Yet, no matter what, people would always be there to hurt him. A small bit of his spirit had just been broken and he needed to let it out. Making his way to the kitchen, he ran out through the back door towards the gardens. While passing the horses he could have sworn their faces looked saddened for him. Working his way through the huge maze of a garden, he came upon a small circular clearing in the middle of the garden where he would usually sit and read on his free time. He slumped down onto the white bench, right next to the marbel fountain and started to sob quietly. Akihito had never cried, not since the funeral of his parents, until now. He didn't care. His dress was torn apart by the selfish servants and he would not be able to attend his first ball. Overall, he just wanted to be alone.

A cool breeze passed by, then a soothing voice called out to him, "Shh...do not cry my child. Do not let those jealous peasants win. Your kind heart deserves happiness." Akihito looked, his eyes widening when he sees a tall man, or at least he thought it was a man, infront of him. He was hovering in midair, wearing a sky blue kimono with sakura blossoms around the fabric. The mans hair was long, maybe reaching up to his hip, straight and beautiful, complementing his white skin. Caring eyes looked down upon him, a hand coming out to brush a few stray tears off his cheek, " Shh... no more tears. As long as I am here you will feel no pain. Stop these tears at once," the man spoke reasuringly.

"Wh-who are you?" Takaba asked.

The man chuckled, "Well, I am known by many names. Feilong is one. To you, I am you Fairy God Bearer." Lui Feilong decided to explain when he saw the question in the boys face, " I look after bearers and help them through their time of need. Let me say, in all my years of being a Fairy God Bearer I have never heard of so many spoiled bearers. I am to be there when they are in need, but to think some would throw fits just because they are not allowed to spend money or even if they are ignored, that is to much. You, on the other hand, are different. You do not complain and are thankful for what you were given. You are not spoiled and truely do not deserve the hatred of those ignorant animals. I have come to help you, to make you happy."

Akihito could only stare at the man. His eyes flickered to the side as he heard soft footsteps coming their way. At the entrance of the clearing Ayame, Takato, and Kou came into view. They all stopped when they caught sight of Feilong. Who was the random man floating in the air? Feilong seemed to notice since he turned to look at the three new eyes.

"Well, hello there," he greeted.

"..." the three only stared.

"I am Feilong, Akihito's Fairy God Bearer."

Still no reply. Now Aki was starting to worry.

Sighing, Feilong continued," Do you want Aki here to go to the ball or not," that had everyones attention. They nodded," Good. Now I need a few things. You two (points to Takato and Kou ) go get the extra carriage ready and get the horses. You (points at Ayame) go get Akihito some food to eat on the way and his money. Japan is an expensive place and I'm sure you would like Aki to bring you all back something. Go!" he ordered, and was obeyed as the three friends ran off to do as they were told.

Feilong then turned to Akihito when the boy spoke, "I'm going to the ball?"

He smiled , a nod his answer, but the smile turned into a small frown as he took a good look at the bearers clothing. "What happened to that dress?"

"People," Takaba responded shifting uncomfortable under Feilong's stare.

Feilong pulled Takaba up by the arm and took out a wand from his kimono,"Well, you can't go to the ball in those rags," He stated before mumbling to himself as he measured Akihito," Hmmm, skinny boy aren't you. Long arms, small waist, a dress will be perfect. What color, what color?" Takaba stayed still and allowed his new Fairy to measure his arms and anything else. This was all so confusing. "Ah-ha!" he jumped when Feilong suddenly yelled as if he has had an epiphany.

He watched as Feilong stood infront of him and raised his wand. Tapping it three times on Akihito's head, a swirl of sparkles fell onto the boy as his torn rags transformed. Takaba could hear gasps come from his friends, as they had finished doing as the fairy said and had gone back to inform him. He himself let out a startled gasp as he looked down at himself in the water of the fountain.

"Now," they looked to see that Feilong himself had changed his clothing into pants with a dark blue button jacket with a white shirt underneath, a common outfit worn by carriage drivers, "No more sitting around Akihito, Japan isn't around the corner. Come, we are off to the ball!"

**Ok! That was Chapter 3! What do you think? I know I'm making Aki WAY out of character, but this is how he has to be for the story to work. Don't worry, I'm planning to have him have the same sneaky side we know and love. And Yay! Feilong! Love you! Haha, I had to make Feilong the fairy god "bearer", and yes, Feilong IS a bearer as well. So, you got the rundown (oh and for those who are wonderin about Japan and China having the sea between them, imagine a large bridge connecting the two. That's how my story will work.) and if u haven't thought of it then don't xD. Well, next chappy will be the first night of the ball! **

**I need ideas of that small object Aki should lose, cause that's in all cinderella tails and I'll add it for the heck of it. Any ideas? Leave any thoughts in reviews or PM me, cause I have a few ideas but they seem bad.**

**Review! Hope to see you next Chapter!**


End file.
